


Хитиновый покров

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Перед глазами у Эрена возникает извечно хмурое лицо Ривая на фоне многочисленной толпы, он говорил, своим бесцветным голосом, преподавательски наставляя, что только двое из шести охотников остаются в живых.Современное AU. Эрен и Леви охотники на чудовищ.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Хитиновый покров

Неприятный, морозный ветер, что стягивал и сушил открытые участки кожи и покрасневшие, льдисто холодные пальцы рук до боли в запястьях сжимали заношенный, колючий шарф. Эрен замер тенью, утопая в льющемся свете ярко-розовой, неоновой вывески бара. Не утихающая, беспочвенная тревога оглушала, отдаваясь в ушах отвратительным звоном, что не умолкал все это время пока он стоял здесь, в тени безликого здания.

На улице — никого. Только нечисть, что притаилась в густой, едва ли не осязаемой тьме, ночного города. И в переулке через дорогу, с одной единственной мерцающей гирляндой на всю улицу откуда веяло замогильным фырканьем и тихое шуршание пушистого снега под скребущими лапами с когтями. Легенды и страшные сказки оживут в рождественскую ночь.

Холод, что заполнял собой пустынные улицы и ветер, что завывал мучительным воем в мертвом безмолвии. Духи и демоны, древние боги восставшие под покровом ночи, адские создания, все они, — недовольно булькают под чужими, запертыми окнами, мерзко царапая крючковатыми когтями по стеклу. И Крампус, что дремал все это время, пока дети мирно спали, ополчиться распространять и вселять страх в невинные сердца…

Эрен жмурится, гневно стискивая холодные пальцы, приводя разум в порядок.

_— Ты пугаешься возникшими образами в твоей голове, когда мозг с особой изощренностью рисует на радость твоему воображению жутких чудовищ, демонов, ктулуху и кракенов. Пока настоящие монстры шныряют вдоль улиц. — Ривай говорит тихо, так чтобы только Эрен слышал его слова, — Эта та старушка, что сейчас мило тебе улыбнулась,— пауза, — вон тот карапуз — Аккерман кивает в сторону ребенка, что хватался за подол платья матери, безумно рыдая, — или тот персонаж, что стоял рядом с тобой на остановке, хихикая и подколупывая свои пальцы, — все они, големы твоих оживших кошмаров, они скрываются под чужими личинами теряясь на всеобщей безумной пляске._

Перед глазами у Эрена возникает извечно хмурое лицо Ривая на фоне многочисленной толпы, он говорил, своим бесцветным голосом, преподавательски наставляя, что только двое из шести охотников остаются в живых.

Облачко пара вырывается изо рта, когда Эрен особенно громко выдыхает, ежась под кусачим потоком ветра. Он не уверен, сколько времени прошло, с тех пор как, Ривай оставил его здесь, морозить свои булки сторожа как какая-нибудь псина, вход в сомнительное заведение. Где царицей всего шествия являлась атмосфера в сранину ужратых потных тел, дешевого виски и отвратительной музыки, что играла на фоне.

_— Я не совсем понимаю, сэр. — Эрен нервно оглядывается, встречаясь взглядом с оскалившейся в гнилом оскале, старушкой, что неестественно изогнулась в шее. Йегер испуганно распахнул глаза, поспешно отворачиваясь._

_Что за херня..?_

_— Мне, что, требуется разжевывать тебе каждое гребанное, сказанное мною слово, Йегер? — Леви устало вздыхает, его изрядно утомил этот разговор, — Это вне нашей компетенции. — Эрен поспешно ступает за ускорившимся шагом Ривая, неосознанно кивая на каждое его слово._

_— Пусть за этими мутировавшими кусаками прогнившего мяса гоняется Ханджи со своим отрядом фанатиков…_

На искусанных губах металлический привкус крови, дрожащие руки искусанные морозным ветром и унылый взгляд скользивший по падающим снежинкам. В голове у Эрена проносятся миллионы мыслей и он лишь уныло прикрывает веки, пряча заледеневшие кисти рук в карманы пальто.

Когда Ривай выходит из дверей бара, Йегер весь нахохлившись подобно воробью, недовольно стреляет своими глазищами из своего импровизированного укрытия. Ривай выпускает вслед за собой наружу мягкий приглушенный свет, с разнившимся пьяным гоготом. Он громко стукает металлическими дверями об створки, щуря глаза в поисках своего навязанного на это дело напарника. А находя, хмыкает начиная в спешке стягивать усеянный черными пайетками пиджак с плеч, хмуря брови. — Чертовы педики…

Эрен растягивает искусанные губы в незаметной, почти нервной улыбке, догадываясь, почему Леви оставил его здесь, парень подходит ближе, спрашивая, растягивая слова, — Как все прошло?

Ривай замирает, вскидывая на пацана недовольный взгляд, слишком много вопросов, но он молчит и только, впихивает в его руки пиджак, что все это время мозолил глаза, а потом говорит, удивляясь самому себе, — _Отвратительно._ Эти пьяные ни на что не годные свиньи, не в состоянии и слова прогавкать.

_— Тогда… — Эрен задумчиво прикусил губу, поудобнее усаживаясь за столом напротив Ривая, — За кем охотимся мы, сэр?_

_Эрен ждал возможности спросить, но всю дорогу до чайной, до любимой чайной Ривая, он не произнес и слова, Ривай кидал гневные взгляды каждый раз, когда Эрен открывал рот в попытках задать очередной вопрос, пресекая этим все побочные разговоры._

_— То есть, — Ривай понижает голос, тряхнув головой, — Охотник на монстров тебе ни о чем не говорит?_

_— Да ты тупее чем я думал._

Эрен смеется в своей голове, он громко дышит, рассерженно щуря глаза и калейдоскоп эмоций проносится на его лице. Он чувствует, колкими иголками, что проникают под тонкую кожу, как его дурят.

— За чем, черт, возьми мы охотимся? — недоброе пламя зажглось в глубине его глаз, он вскидывает голову в упор смотря на Ривая.

Ривай не меняясь в лице, растягивая губы в саркастичной улыбке, — Не догадался?

— Разочаровываешь, Йегер.

— Но как я должен понять? — у Эрена от возмущения в груди сперло и он не сразу продолжил, — Если вы не посвящаете меня в ключевые моменты…

— Ты ищейка, Эрен, охотник — если тебе угодно, — Ривай отступает в тень, бросая ничего не значащие взгляды, — Ты должен анализировать и пользоваться, хоть иногда той штуковиной что бултыхается в твоей черепушке.

***

Чай давно остыл, покрывая разводами белую чашку. А едва ли не осязаемая тишина что скалит зубы в желании поглотить, разрывалась каждый раз, через чур громким шуршанием бумаг.

— Откуда по-твоему повылазили все эти мерзкие уродцы? — Ривай вдруг задает вопрос, не отрывая глаз от отчетов.

— С зоны, сэр, — незамедлительно отрапортовал Эрен.

От всей этой бумажной волокиты Аккермана тянуло блевать, но он только хмурит брови, отбрасывая в сторону очередной исписанный кривым почерком кусок бумаги, не поднимая глаз на Эрена, что стоял напротив его стола.

— В ходе засекреченных экспериментов, кхм — Эрен запинается, продолжая, он неловко тряхнув головой и Леви уверен, что на щеках пацана проявился румянец, — Произошла…

— Можешь не продолжать. — Ривай вскидывает голову, вглядываясь в упрямое лицо напротив. Симпатичная мордашка ничего не скажешь.

Эрен опустил голову, смутившись, а потом неопределенно кивнул чему-то в своей голове, он резко вскидывает голову, задирая нос кверху в желании узнать, что за девица вчера была с капитаном, но в момент когда Эрен набрался смелость и уже открыл рот…

— Эй, мешки набитые тестестероном! — Ханджи врывается без стука, едва ли не с ноги, она любопытно крутит головой и когда находит взглядом застывшего Эрена, чьи мочки ушей пылали огнем, а щеки пошли красными пятнами, она только подскакивает к нему, — Эрен! Тебя то я и ищу! — парень испуганно замолк, в миг растерявшись и позабыв об вопросе, что готов был слететь с его губ. Он только шире распахнул глаза, неосознанно косясь в сторону Леви, в поисках защиты. Ханджи была чудаковатой, Эрен прекрасно это знал, ученая со своими тараканами в голове, временами безумная и маниакальная в своих идеях, но каждый раз, когда она вот так — появлялась из ниоткуда, Йегер пугался как в первый раз.

— Какого черта, очкастая?

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, коротышка — сжимая в объятьях Эрена, едва ли не пропела она, — Хей, Эрен, этот мистер хмурая физиономия не обижает тебя?

Эрену оставалось только хлопать ресницами, из Ханджи так и сыпались вопросы, он чисто физически не поспевал за льющимся потоком слов изо рта женщины.

— Как тебе сегодняшний рейв? — Она лихорадочно говорит, сияя глазами из под тонких стекл очков.

Громкий скрип стула со стороны стола Леви привлекает внимание обоих, Эрена, что мужественно выдерживал все нападки Ханджи и самой Ханджи, которая только любопытно тряхнула головой, быстро теряя интерес.

У Эрена в голове проносится ярко-маячащая мысль: спасен.

— Четырехглазая, быстро отцепись от моего протеже, — Леви стукает подошвой ботинок по паркету, — Мне не нужен психически травмированный напарник.

Ривай говорит резко, медленно приближаясь к вцепившейся подобно клещу женщине, что не отцеплялась от бедного парня.

— Ну, Левиии.

— Ханджи, брось.

— Очень смешно, Леви, — она щурит глаза, поблескивая линзами очков на свету, отпуская резко выдохнувшего Эрена из тисков. — Я тебе это припомню. — Ривай пожимает плечами, мол, ага. Отступая к окну, ночной фонарь по ту сторону неприятно мерцал, разливаясь желтым пятном, Ривай стоит так минуту вглядываясь, пока мысли копошились под черепной коробкой, заговорщически шепча.

_~~слишком много совпадений и все эти нити из загадочных обстоятельств...~~ _


End file.
